Sora and the Pirates
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Twenty one year old Kagawa Sora wasn't much of an anime fan. Somehow, a twenty four year old Donquixote Doflamingo and his crew appeared in her house! Now Sora must find a way to send them back. If only that blonde man would stop staring at her…Sora's dark past also begins to catch up to her…
1. Chapter 1

**Sora and the Pirates**

 **Title:** Sora and the Pirates  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Twenty one year old Kagawa Sora wasn't much of an anime fan. Somehow, a twenty four year old Donquixote Doflamingo and his crew appeared in her house! Now Sora must find a way to send them back. If only that blonde man would stop staring at her…Sora's dark past also begins to catch up to her…

* * *

Twenty one year old Kagawa Sora was panicking. How could she not? Thirteen people had just suddenly appeared in her living room! There had been a bunch of some, some crackling noises, and then a loud poof. Given that most of the newcomers were tall—like _very_ tall—didn't make her any less nervous.

"W-Who are you!?" Sora stuttered. "H-How did you get in my house!? Why the hell are you all insanely tall!?"

They all stared at her, except the baby that was being held by the dual hair colored woman. That baby wasn't normal in Sora's eyes. _'Those teeth look very sharp and it has horns and a fin protruding from its back!'_ She couldn't tell if the child was a boy or girl so she called the baby an "it."

"Ne, ne, haven't you heard of us before? We're the Donquixote Family!" One of the larger members that looked really slimy said.

"D-Donquixote Family?" Sora faintly recognized that name. _'Daichi mentioned that name before…Could it be!?'_ She quickly took her phone out from her pocket and turned it on. As she was about to go to the search browser, she felt her body stiffen up and unable to move. "The hell!?"

"Fufufu, just what exactly are you planning to do with that device?" One of the blonde men was grinning like a madman.

The grin and the stare from behind those red lens creeped Sora out. "I-I'm searching up y-your f-family name!"

"How do we know that device isn't a weapon?" The man walked over to her. Being nearly twice her size, the blonde easily towered over her.

"I-It's not! I swear!" Sora stammered. "It only hurts if it hits you,"

A few seconds of silence passed in which the man continued to stare at her. Finally, she was able to move again. She hastily typed into the Google search engine: Who are the Donquixote Pirates? She clicked on the One Piece wiki and read to herself. Her eyes widened. _'No way! They can't be real! They're just anime characters!'_

"So? What did you find out?" A brown haired man asked.

"Y-You g-guys are One Piece characters!" Sora said. "You can't be real! Y-You're fiction!"

 _"Fiction?"_ The smiling blonde flicked his fingers.

Sora felt invisible strings around her throat. "C-Can't…breathe…"

"Let me tell you something, girl," The man said in a terrifying tone. "These people are my family. I don't take kindly to people who insult them. And you are in our presence, are you not? We are certainly _not_ fiction,"

Sora felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't breathe and was close to passing out. _'Am I going to die!?'_

"Young Master you should let her breathe so she could answer our questions," The black haired man in a suit said.

"Fufufu, I guess you're right Senor," The blonde haired man released the strings.

Sora fell to her knees, taking in deep breaths of oxygen. _'These people are crazy!'_

"Who are you and where are we?" The man called "Young Master" asked.

"M-My name's Kagawa Sora," Sora stammered. "You're in my house in Nazo City,"

"Nazo City? Which Blue is that located in?" The man questioned.

Sora's expression turned to confusion. "Blue? What do you mean?"

"North Blue, South Blue, West Blue, or East Blue?" The man said. "Which one?"

"I don't know what those things are!" Sora claimed.

"Don't screw with me, girl," The man brought his face close to hers. "Now which Blue are we in?"

"There are no such things as 'Blues'!" Sora said. "We do have oceans though: Atlantic, Pacific, Indian, and Arctic," She quickly brought up a map on her phone. "See?"

The man frowned. "That's not a map,"

"It's a World Map!" She pointed to the title. "See? World Map!"

"Why were you calling us fiction before?" The man asked.

Sora brought up the wiki page once more. "The Donquixote Pirates were a powerful pirate crew led by Donquixote Doflamingo, a former Shichibukai. They are also known as the Donquixote Family. They were the reincarnation of the original Donquixote Family. They used to rule the kingdom of Dressrosa as the royal family, with their captain as a king," She turned to look at him. "You guys are from the anime/manga One Piece!"

The other tall blonde man put a hand to the first man's shoulder, holding up a note. **"We might be in another world,"**

"That might explain why the map is different," The man agreed. "Girl, you will be allowing us to stay in your home and will tend to our needs,"

"W-What!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Would you rather end up as a corpse?" The man grinned. "Now allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Donquixote Doflamingo, Captain of the Donquixote Pirates,"

"That mute man is your brother, Donquixote 'Corazon' Rocinante I assume?" Sora asked. _'Geez, Daichi talks so much about him that I remembered quite a bit about that Rocinante guy. Wait—isn't he a Marine? He looks like he's with the pirate crew though,'_

"Yes and if you harm him even just a single cut, you will be put to death," Doflamingo threatened. "The other three head executives are Diamante, Pica, and Trebol. The rest of the family are Jora, Lao G, Machvise, Gladius, Senor Pink, Dellinger, Baby 5, and Buffalo,"

 _Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Here comes the era  
Where only the real pirates can survive_

The sound was coming from Sora's phone. Sora realized that it sounded _exactly_ like Doflamingo and blushed with embarrassment.

 _Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Until the end of this sea  
Those with no power cannot escape_

"Fufufu, what's this?" Doflamingo asked.

"M-My ringtone," Sora stuttered. "My cousins must've changed it when they visited yesterday,"

 _The history is found, Yoshinogari  
Life that grow on these mudflats_

"I-I'll just answer this call," Sora said, quickly clicking the green button.

"Let us hear it too," Doflamingo said. "Wouldn't want any important information to not be heard,"

Sora clicked the speaker button. "H-Hello?"

 _"Hi Sora! How do you like the new ringtone I chose?"_

"Kai?" Sora questioned. "When did you even get to my phone?"

 _"When you were sleeping. Also, isn't Donquixote Doflamingo the best?"_

 _"No! Donquixote Rocinante is!"_ This time it was a young girl's voice.

 _"No! Doflamingo!"_

 _"Rocinante!"_

 _"Doflamingo!"_

 _"Rocinante!"_

"Are they actually fighting over who is better?" Baby 5 asked. "Young Master is of course the best!"

"Yeah-dasuyan!" Buffalo agreed.

 _"Sora who is better: Donquixote Doflamingo or Donquixote Rocinante?"_

"I…uh…" Sora didn't want to anger either one of the blondes. "The signal's breaking up!" She then hung up.

Somehow, Doflamingo's grin had gotten even wider. "Fufufu, so who's better?"

"Y-You," She felt like Doflamingo was more dangerous than Corazon so angering the older blonde was a bad choice.

"Corazon, stop sulking," Doflamingo said. "So, why don't you show us to our rooms?"

"My mansion has many spare rooms," Sora led them upstairs. "The four furthest down the hall are mine and my cousins when they sleepover. You guys can choose whichever rooms you want except those four,"

"What's your job?" Jora asked. "It must be well paying for you to live in a place like this,"

"I'm an author," Sora answered. "But I also like to help out at the Anime Shop from time to time even though I don't know much about anime. This mansion actually belongs to my aunt and uncle," As she spoke, she felt like someone was watching her. She glanced around at the pirates who weren't looking inside of a room and made eye contact with Corazon, who quickly looked away. _'What's with him?'_ Sora looked at the time, 10:15 PM. "Is it that late already!? Guess we should all hit the haystack?"

The pirates agreed and they all went to their separate rooms.

XXX

Corazon shifted in his bed. He checked the time that blinked on the alarm clock: 11:30 PM. He got up to head to the bathroom only to realize that he had no idea where it was. He grabbed his pen and notepad before heading to the hallway and towards Sora's room. Not wanting to wake the others up, he quickly used Calm to silence his actions. He tripped a total of three times before making it to Sora's door and knocked.

When there was no answer, he opened the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. Sora was sitting at her desk and on her computer. Earphones were on her head which must've prevented her from hearing the knocks, only for Corazon to realize that his Calm was still in action so that was what muted the knocks. He quickly deactivated his Devil Fruit powers.

He walked over to Sora's side, the woman not noticing him. He looked at the screen to see what she was watching and was shocked to realize that it was a video of him beating up some doctors, a little boy by his side. Not only that, but he was _speaking_ in the video! Even though he couldn't hear it, he saw his mouth move in the screen.

"C-Corazon!" Sora nearly jumped in surprise. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Silence," Corazon snapped his fingers and a sound barrier formed around the two of them. "You know I can speak,"

"W-Well you see," Sora stuttered. "I wanted to research more about you since I recall my siblings saying that you were a Marine, but you seemed like you were really part of the pirate crew,"

"I'm a Marine spy," Corazon explained. "I'm infiltrating the crew to stop my brother. I can't have anyone knowing my true allegiance,"

Sora held her hands up in a surrendering fashion. "Don't worry; I won't tell anyone! I promise!"

Corazon pointed to the screen. "Who's that boy?"

"Apparently his name's Law," Sora said. "I'm not entirely knowledgeable of the plot of this part in One Piece, but it seems like he was sick and you wanted to cure his disease. You took him to several hospitals but the doctors all called him a monster so you beat them up. So did you need anything, Corazon?"

"Bathroom," Corazon recalled the reason he had gotten up in the first place.

"Last room of the hall on the left side," Sora informed.

"Thanks," Corazon nodded before leaving.

Sora yawned and turned off her computer. She got into her bed when she heard a loud crash and groaned. _'I'll just get to that in the morning. Too tired…'_

* * *

 **I have six chapters ready so far. I'm expecting this story to be around ten chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sora and the Pirates**

 **Title:** Sora and the Pirates  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Twenty one year old Kagawa Sora wasn't much of an anime fan. Somehow, a twenty four year old Donquixote Doflamingo and his crew appeared in her house! Now Sora must find a way to send them back. If only that blonde man would stop staring at her…Sora's dark past also begins to catch up to her…

* * *

Corazon stumbled back onto the bed, the broken vase in the hallway having been the only incident, thankfully. He would offer a small apology in the morning. Right now he wanted to sleep. He didn't put up a sound barrier, not wanting to let his guard down. He didn't know how big a threat that Sora woman was.

 _'If she tries anything, I should be able to overpower her.'_ The twenty two year old thought. _'She's pretty small compared to the rest of the crew except the kids. Even Dellinger could cause some damage since he's part Fighting Fishman. She could just be acting all cute and scared,'_

Corazon paused. _'Did I just think that she was cute?'_ He shook his head. _'No! I just met her two hours ago and who knows if she's an enemy?'_

XXX

Sora was never much of a deep sleeper. Hell, she usually only got about one to five hours of sleep a day. She'd get six hours of sleep if she was lucky. Knowing that there were a bunch of pirates in her house that could kill her at any moment if they felt like it did not help at all. She was up at four in the morning, unable to continue her slumber.

 _'Guess I should research what foods they like or dislike,'_ Sora walked over to her computer. It took only a minute to turn it on and let it fully load. She opened up the browser and typed in what she wanted to know. Only the food likes and dislikes of two members of the crew showed up, Corazon and Doflamingo.

 _Rocinante's favorite foods are cabbage, lettuce, and dried plums. He dislikes pizza and also shares Law's dislike of bread._

 _Doflamingo's favorite food is lobster. His least favorite is barbecue, due to trauma he went through as a child._

' _At least I know not to make any pizza, barbecue, or anything with bread,'_ Sora thought. _'I don't have any lobster, cabbage, lettuce, or dried plums right now,'_ She walked down to the kitchen and opened the fridge, frowning. _'This isn't enough to make food for me and the fourteen pirates,'_ She checked the pantry and the cabinets but most of them were empty. _'Guess I'll have to go out to buy ingredients,'_

As she walked back to her room to change, she caught sight of the broken vase. _'Oh yeah. The wiki said that Corazon is clumsy and I_ did _hear a crash last night.'_ She quietly sighed and opened a closet, taking out a dustpan and broom. She quickly cleaned it up and put the equipment away before going to her room. She changed into a pair of jeans, a seafoam green long-sleeved shirt, and dark blue sneakers. She tied her red hair up into a ponytail before heading out to the hallway.

Doflamingo, Corazon, Pica, Diamante, and Trebol were standing in the hallway. "Going somewhere?"

"To the store," Sora answered. "T-To buy more ingredients. I don't have much in stock right now and there are a lot of us,"

"How can we be sure that you're not planning anything?" Diamante asked.

"You're welcome to come along if you want to," Sora offered. "The store is within walking distance,"

XXX

The walk to the store was quiet. The atmosphere was tense and quiet, save for their footsteps and breathing. Corazon kept an eye on her. Feeling the urge to smoke, he took out a cigarette stick and a lighter. Still keeping his eye on Sora, he lit it. Of course, it was a bad choice.

Sora paused in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What's wrong?" Pica asked.

"Do you guys smell something burning?" Sora asked.

 _'Burning?'_ Corazon felt the familiar heat sensation on his shoulder and grabbed his coat. He tossed his coat to the ground, stomping on the flames to extinguish them. _'Stupid flammable coat…'_

"Are you alright?" Sora asked.

 **"Yeah,"** Corazon wrote on his notepad. _'Damn it. I'm running out of pages. Guess I'll just buy some at the store she's bringing us to,'_

"Behehehe," Trebol laughed. "Don't worry about him. This always happens!"

"Huh?" Sora tilted her head to the side a bit, a confused expression on her face. "Then why does he still smoke?"

"Good point," Doflamingo agreed. "Corazon—"

He was met with Corazon's pleading eyes. _'Don't take them away, Doffy.'_ He mentally begged. _'I_ need _to smoke. They help to keep me sane. They help to relieve stress from all those nightmares,'_

Doflamingo sighed. "Just don't set Sora's house on fire. It's actually quite comfortable and at least it has enough room for the whole crew,"

Now Corazon was frowning. **"I wouldn't set a whole house on fire!"**

"Corazon, you nearly set the ship on fire multiple times and you've only been with us for less than a year," Doflamingo pointed out.

Corazon stuck out his lower lip. _'I did not!'_

Sora quietly smiled, finding amusement in Corazon's pouting.

XXX

The rest of the walk to the store was uneventful. The only thing that happened was Corazon tripping every now and then. The first few times, Sora checked to make sure Corazon was alright. After the third time, Sora noticed how none of the pirates went to help the blonde. _'It must be a usual occurrence,'_

By the time they got to the store, it was 5:05 AM. They entered and felt the cool air conditioner. Sora quickly grabbed a cart. "So…uh…what do you guys want for breakfast? I know Corazon doesn't like bread and Doflamingo doesn't like barbecue,"

"And how would you know _that_?" Doflamingo asked, narrowing his eyes when she mentioned how he doesn't like barbecue.

"I…tried to research what food allergies or dislikes you guys have so I could avoid them," Sora claimed. "I didn't want to accidentally cause an allergic reaction or anything,"

"Don't go researching about us without our permission," Doflamingo said, voice deadly. "Wouldn't want you finding out about us, especially since you don't know much already as it is,"

"R-Right," Sora nodded in understanding. "I won't do it again!"

"Doffy, can we hurry up?" Pica asked.

All eyes were on Sora, observing her reaction. Sora still had her usual expression and blinked in confusion. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Good thing you didn't laugh," Diamante said. "Or else you'd be dead already,"

"Laugh at what?" Sora questioned. "Nothing funny happened that I know of," _'Geez, what's with them? Is it some kind of inside joke or something?'_

"Behehehe," Trebol laughed loudly. "Usually people would laugh when they hear Pica's voice and then we'd have a corpse to deal with,"

"What's wrong with Pica's voice?" General confusion was on Sora's face. "He sounds perfectly fine to me,"

"So," Doflamingo clarified. "You _don't_ think his voice doesn't suit a guy like him?"

Sora frowned. "His voice is fine. Anyone who makes fun of his voice is an asshole. You don't choose what voice you're born with,"

The pirates stared at her and were silent. After a few seconds, Doflamingo broke into a grin yet again. "You're a smart kid," He ruffled her hair.

"I'm twenty one," Sora shoved his hand away.

"You look like a ten year old to me," Doflamingo said.

"Because people in your world are tall as hell!" Sora snapped. "Let's just hurry up and buy some ingredients," They strolled through the aisles, tossing in whatever they felt like. They tossed in canned foods, cereals, snacks, whatever the hell they felt like. Sora sighed. _'Good thing my aunt and uncle are rich,'_ Corazon tossed in a few notepads. "Huh?"

Corazon held up his own notepad and showed how he was on the last page. Using that last page he wrote down, **"Need more notepads. This was my last one,"**

"Ah," Sora nodded in understanding. _'Guess he spends quite a lot of money on notepads and ink. I mean, he constantly sets himself on fire so he possibly burns those notepads,'_

"Sora-chan!" A woman around Sora's age called as Corazon went to look at a different aisle. She had golden locks and sky blue eyes and was wearing a pink dress.

Sora glanced around and mentally sighed in relief that the pirates were in the other aisles to look at what else they wanted to buy. "Hana, fancy meeting you here,"

"That's quite a lot of stuff you have," The woman, Hana, pointed to the cart full of items. "Are you having a party without me?"

"No, I just have housemates now," Sora told her. "So why are you here?"

"Shopping before it gets crowded," Hana answered. "Early in the morning is the best time for me. Anyway," She held up a rolled up poster. "This is one of my best drawings! It's a gift from me to you!"

Sora unrolled the poster and her face immediately flushed red. "Hana!" The poster was a drawing of a shirtless Donquixote Rocinante. "You're supposed to be giving _my_ _cousins_ something like this, not me!"

"Girl, you need some hotness in your life," Hana claimed. "First we'll start off with anime and then move on to qualities of a real life hot guy,"

"I'm not _that_ interested in anime," Sora reminded.

"Give it a try," Hana urged. "I'll list the things I like about Cora-san. He's hot, sexy, adorable, cute, warm-hearted…"

XXX

The Donquixote Pirates had been eavesdropping on the conversation since Hana first called Sora's name. "So why are you here?" Sora asked Hana.

"Shopping before it gets crowded," Hana answered. "Early in the morning is the best time for me. Anyway," She held up a rolled up poster. "This is one of my best drawings! It's a gift from me to you!"

"What's it a drawing of?" Diamante asked.

"Looks like we're about to find out," Pica said.

Sora unrolled the poster and her face immediately flushed red. "Hana!" The poster was a drawing of a shirtless Donquixote Rocinante. "You're supposed to be giving _my_ _cousins_ something like this, not me!"

Corazon's face turned as red as ketchup. _'Why the hell did that woman have a shirtless drawing of me!?'_

"Girl, you need some hotness in your life," Hana claimed. "First we'll start off with anime and then move on to qualities of a real life hot guy,"

 _'H-Hotness!?'_ Corazon's jaw had dropped.

"I'm not _that_ interested in anime," Sora reminded.

"Give it a try," Hana urged. "I'll list the things I like about Cora-san. He's hot, sexy, adorable, cute, warm-hearted…"

With each thing Hana listed, Corazon's face got redder. Doflamingo patted his brother on the back. "Looks like you got an admirer,"

 _'I just want the ground to swallow me up right now!'_

"Hang the poster up in your room!" Hana started to leave. "I'll send a Doflamingo one later!"

"Hana wait—" But Hana had already left.

"Fufufu," The Donquixote Pirates placed the last of the things they wanted to buy into the cart. "Seems like that friend of yours likes my brother,"

"C-Can we just pay and go?" Sora stammered.

* * *

 **Hana will make a reappearance with that Doflamingo poster she promised.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sora and the Pirates**

 **Title:** Sora and the Pirates  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Twenty one year old Kagawa Sora wasn't much of an anime fan. Somehow, a twenty four year old Donquixote Doflamingo and his crew appeared in her house! Now Sora must find a way to send them back. If only that blonde man would stop staring at her…Sora's dark past also begins to catch up to her…

* * *

Pica, Diamante, and Trebol were helping Sora carry the bags. The executives wouldn't let Doflamingo carry them as he was their king and Corazon wasn't allowed to carry anything. They feared he would either set them on fire or crush them when he tripped. Corazon pouted at the accusation. **"I'm not clumsy!"**

"Corazon, we have been over this multiple times," Doflamingo said. "You're clumsy and you have to accept that fact,"

Sora giggled quietly. _'Corazon is cute when he's pouting,'_ She shook her head once she realized what she had just thought. _'No! He's an anime character! He's not supposed to even be here! I'm not attracted to someone I just met yesterday!'_

"Ruff!" A black Labrador retriever puppy stood in front of them, wagging his tail happily.

"A puppy?" Sora kneeled down and placed the bags on the sidewalk. "Here boy,"

"Ruff!" The pup ran to her.

Sora checked the collar for the dog's name. "Rocinante?"

Corazon raised a brow. Sora had called him by his real name, not his codename. He was about to write down a question asking her what she wanted, but Sora stopped him.

"The name of this dog is Donquixote Rocinante," Sora informed. She immediately recognized the number on the back of the identification plate. "This is my cousins' dog! No wonder his name is Rocinante!"

"Behehehe, you must be really popular Corazon," Trebol said.

"My cousins _are_ big fans of Corazon and Doflamingo," Sora said. _'And also Trafalgar Law. But I won't mention that to_ them _. I wouldn't want to mess up the storyline or else I'd anger a lot of fans. Corazon already knows that he'll help cure a boy named Law, but he doesn't know that he'll die,'_ Sora looked around. "You must have gotten loose, huh Rocinante? Well you can stay at my place since it's early in the morning,"

XXX

Corazon watched as Sora petted "Rocinante." _'Why did her cousins have to name him_ that _?'_

"Fufufu," Doflamingo put a hand to his brother's shoulder. "You're jealous of the dog, right?"

 **"Why would I be?"**

"Because she's thinks the dog is cute and she keeps calling him 'Rocinante'," Doflamingo answered.

 **"We hardly know anything about her,"**

"Even if she does try something, we can easily kill her," Doflamingo pointed out. "You keep glancing at her every couple minutes. You like her, don't you?"

 **"No,"** Corazon just wanted his brother to shut up. _'Why the hell would I be attracted to her?'_

"You have never acted that way with any other girl you've seen before," Doflamingo said.

 **"I'm just being cautious,"**

"Fufufu, whatever you say little brother. I think you're in denial,"

 **"Shut up,"**

XXX

Once they got back to Sora's house *cough* mansion, the rest of the Donquixote Pirates were awake. "Where did you guys go?" Senor Pink asked.

"Grocery shopping," Sora began to place the ingredients into the pantries, cupboards, shelves, and refrigerator. "I'll start cooking breakfast now,"

"I can help!" Baby 5 volunteered.

"There's no need," Sora said. "You guys are guests," _'Technically intruders who threatened to kill me,'_

"Just let Baby 5 help," Doflamingo said. "She loves to help others,"

"If you say so," Sora shrugged.

Baby 5 and Sora spent quite some time preparing the first meal of the day. Sora hummed a song quietly while they cooked, swaying her hips from side to side a bit. "What's that song called?" Baby 5 asked.

"It's called Bad Apple," Sora answered. "Would you like to learn the lyrics?"

Baby 5 nodded. "Yeah,"

 _Ever on and on, I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate, and a carousel of agony  
'Til slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free  
I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but the pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind 'til I can't break free_

"That song sounds sad," Jora commented as they all sat down in the dining room. Baby 5 and Sora began to place the food on the table.

"I think it's supposed to be," Sora said. "I don't really look too deep into the lyrics,"

"Why's it called Bad Apple if it doesn't mention an apple-iin?" Machvise asked.

Sora just shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't write the song," She noticed that Corazon was staring at her _yet again_! _'Seriously, what's his problem?'_ "Corazon, is something wrong?"

Corazon blinked as if he was startled. He looked around quickly to find a reason and pointed at the French toast. **"I don't like bread,"**

"Then don't eat the French toast," Sora said. "They're for whoever wants to eat it,"

Suddenly, the front door was slammed open. "SORA! Have you seen your cousin's new puppy!? I was watching Roci-chan for them! He must've gotten loose!"

 _'Shit!'_ Sora rushed to the living room, not wanting Hana to see the Donquixote Pirates. "Hana relax! Donquixote Rocinante is here!" The Labrador retriever trotted by her side. "See?"

"Oh thank goodness," Hana sighed in relief. "So let's review what we were talking about back in the store. By the way, here's the Donquixote Doflamingo drawing I promised you!" She held up a drawing of Doflamingo in a sexy pose on a bed, the blanket censoring the man's lower regions.

 _'Why can't she just stop it with these drawings!?'_ Sora pushed the rolled up drawing of Corazon to Hana's hands. "I keep telling you I don't want any of these anime guy drawings!"

"Fine, we'll move from visual to audio," Hana played a recording on her phone.

 _"You're still a rude little boy...and hearing you say 'I'll die soon' is...heartbreaking..."_

"Even though he's sad when saying this, his voice is so tantalizing," Hana said. "I wish he would stop being mute though. Cora-san has such an alluring voice!"

XXX

"I wish he would stop being mute though. Cora-san has such an alluring voice!"

Corazon choked on his water. _'Damn it! She just revealed that I could speak!'_

"That was _Corazon's_ voice!?" Gladius exclaimed.

"To think that he would actually speak one day!" Diamante added.

"Hey, something smells nice. What did ya cook?" Before Sora could stop Hana, she rushed into the dining room. "N-No way!"

 _'Now she knows that we're here!'_ Corazon mentally panicked. _'She better not reveal my allegiance or else I may be forced to silence her,'_

"CORA-SAN!" Hana ran to Corazon. "Hey Cora-san can you speak for me?"

 _'W-What?'_ Corazon then took out his notepad and wrote down, **"No,"**

"Come on," Hana whined. "Please?"

 **"No,"**

Hana whispered into the clown's ear, "Talk or else I'll reveal that you're a Marine,"

"Don't you dare," Corazon forced himself to talk.

"Such a sexy voice!" Hana's nose began to bleed as she fell to the floor.

"Hana!" Sora rushed in. "Corazon what did you do to her!?"

 **"All I did was say 'Don't you dare' when she blackmailed me into speaking!"**

"Help me get her to the couch," Sora ordered.

 **"Why should I?"**

"You're the one that caused this!"

 **"She's the one who was thinking dirty!"**

XXX

After a few minutes of arguing, Corazon gave in since his wrist was getting tired from writing notes. He picked Hana up and brought her to the couch, gently laying her down. Sora was glaring at Corazon. _'You're fault!'_

"So," Doflamingo's voice got the two's attention. "Corazon, mind explaining why you could suddenly speak a few minutes ago?"

 **"She blackmailed me!"**

"You have been with the crew for a few months yet you have never spoken a single word to us," Doflamingo said. "And you gave into the blackmail? You could have easily knocked her out,"

Sora's eyes widened. _'He's right! Hana could have gotten hurt if Corazon had wanted to harm her!'_

Corazon cleared his throat nervously. "Mental trauma…" He said quietly.

"We've both been through the same thing," Doflamingo reminded.

"I…You remind me of…" He seemed hesitant to say the last of the line.

"I remind you of what?" Doflamingo asked.

"Father's death…" Corazon's voice was even softer as he said this.

Doflamingo frowned. "Stop using your notepads. You'll speak from now on,"

 _'At least they didn't fight inside the house,'_ Sora mentally sighed in relief.

"Oh…" Hana groaned, regaining consciousness. "Sora, I had this weird dream. I entered your dining room and saw the Donquixote Pirates. And then I blackmailed Cora-san into speaking and then fainted because he sounded so sexy…"

"Please stop calling me sexy," Corazon's cheeks blushed red.

"Sora! How could you keep these two hunks of hotness from me?" Hana motioned to the two Donquixote Brothers.

"Your nose is bleeding again," Sora reminded.

"How are you not affected by their presence!?" Hana exclaimed.

"They threatened me into letting them stay here," Sora said.

"But they're so gosh darn hot!" Hana held up the Doflamingo and Corazon drawings. "Just look at those abs!"

"Fufufu, this girl's interesting," Doflamingo chuckled.

"Hey Cora-san, are you really a Ma—" Hana began.

 _'Can't let them know that he's a Marine!'_ Sora covered Hana's mouth. "Macho! Y-You're a macho guy, right?" _'Hana shut up! Shut up! You're gonna give him away!'_

Hana realized what Sora was doing. "Cora-san is _definitely_ macho!"

Corazon face palmed himself, trying to cover up his red cheeks. "Please stop,"

"You should be happy-dasuyan," Buffalo said. "Someone likes you!"

Corazon just whacked Buffalo on the head. "Shut up,"

"That voice," Hana fell to the floor once more.

"Damn it Corazon! You made her faint again!" Sora shouted.

"It's not my fault!" Corazon claimed.

"You just _had_ to look all sexy and macho in front of her!" Everyone was quiet. Sora realized what she had just said and blushed a deep crimson. "You know what I mean! _Hana_ thinks you're all macho and sexy and stuff!"

XXX

Doflamingo chuckled at the argument. He had saw how his little brother looked to Sora. While she had been cooking, Doflamingo had noticed Corazon staring at the swerving hips. He noticed how Corazon watched Sora as she sang, almost like he was in a trance.

And now, he was starting to see Sora being attracted to Corazon.

He smirked and glanced at Diamante, Trebol, and Pica, nodding. They nodded back, understanding what Doflamingo was thinking.

 _'It seems like their love needs a little push,'_ Doflamingo thought. _'Guess it's time to play matchmaker,'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sora and the Pirates**

 **Title:** Sora and the Pirates  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Twenty one year old Kagawa Sora wasn't much of an anime fan. Somehow, a twenty four year old Donquixote Doflamingo and his crew appeared in her house! Now Sora must find a way to send them back. If only that blonde man would stop staring at her…Sora's dark past also begins to catch up to her…  
 **Warnings:** Possible OOCness

* * *

"So," Hana had finally managed to stop herself from fainting every time Corazon spoke. "How did they end up here?"

"There was just a loud crackling sound, a loud poof, and then they were here," Sora shrugged.

"Hey Cora-san, what do you think of Roci-chan?" Hana held up the Labrador retriever puppy.

"I think you should change his name," Corazon responded.

"Nah," Hana shook her head. "I think it's a great name for this puppy. Also, I can't change his name. The pup belongs to the Kaishi Family, not me," She turned back to Sora. "So, let's get back to these posters," She held up the drawings she made of Corazon and Doflamingo.

"Hana, please stop," Sora pleaded. "This is embarrassing!" _'Not to mention that they might kill us!'_

"But Cora-san is so adorkable!" Hana claimed.

"Adorkable?" Corazon asked. "What's adorkable?"

"An adorable dork," Sora defined. "She finds your clumsiness cute,"

Corazon blushed once more. "I am neither clumsy nor am I a dork!"

"See! Adorkable!" Hana pointed at Corazon's pink face.

"S-Shut up!" Corazon stuttered.

"Hey—Hana was it—let's talk in the kitchen," Doflamingo said, showing a grin in her direction.

"O-Of course Doflamingo!" Now it was Hana's turn to blush.

 _'Why the hell is she thinking dirty!?'_ Sora mentally exclaimed. _'And what does Doflamingo want with her!? Is he upset about the drawings!?'_ She was about to follow them but someone grabbed her arm.

"I'm sure Doffy means no harm," Corazon told her. "She's done nothing provocative. If anything, that poster probably boosted his ego,"

XXX

"S-So what did you need me for Doflamingo?" Hana stammered.

"You said that your friend needs more _hotness_ in her life, right?" Doflamingo asked.

"Y-Yeah," Hana nodded.

"And I agree with you," Doflamingo told her. "Do you agree that Corazon is a good candidate?"

 _'Sora and Cora-san?'_ Hana was confused. "Sure but Sora is stubborn. She keeps on refusing anyone that asks her out on a date or anyone that I set her up with. Does your brother like Sora?"

"He's in denial," Doflamingo claimed. "I've seen the way he looks at Sora. He has never looked at any of the women in our world like that,"

"Sora will probably also deny her feelings if she has any," Hana said. "I mean, you guys just met like less than twenty four hours ago!"

"Then we'll get them to learn more about each other," Doflamingo smirked. "Sora doesn't know much about us after all,"

 _'Hmm…Sora gets a date and finally accepts anime hotness…'_ Hana thought. "It's a win-win situation!"

XXX

Sora and Corazon both sneezed a few seconds before Doflamingo and Hana returned. "We probably caught a bit of a cold," Sora told Corazon. "It was pretty chilly,"

"A warm shower would be nice," Corazon said.

 _'Wait, if he takes a warm shower then he'd need to change and…'_ Sora thought. "Uh…I think we should buy clothes for you guys first,"

"Do they even sell our sizes in this world?" Gladius asked, reminding her of their heights.

"I'm pretty sure the anime shop I work at has clothes that will fit you guys!" Sora claimed. "I'll go on ahead to check! Hana, you stay here with Rocinante,"

"I think you should take Cora-san with you," Hana suggested.

"Why?" Sora asked. "I'll be fine on my own,"

"The sky is still pretty dark outside!" Hana listed in an overdramatic tone. "Who knows what kind of creeps are still lurking in the alleys and such? What if you get kidnapped!? What if you get mugged!?"

"Okay, okay," Sora held her arms up in a surrender position. "Corazon can come with me,"

XXX

It was somehow even colder and Sora had left her jacket back at the mansion. "Stupid early morning breeze…" She shivered as another gust was felt.

Corazon took off his black feathered coat and offered it to her. "Here,"

Sora shook her head. "Then you'll be cold,"

"I'm a Marine, remember?" Corazon reminded with a small smile.

Sora shook her head once more. "It's your jacket, not mine. I don't want you to get sick because of my forgetfulness,"

Corazon placed his coat on Sora's shoulders. "I've survived extremer weathers in my world,"

Sora sighed. "Guess there's no arguing with you,"

About half an hour later, they arrived at the anime shop. The shop wasn't a small shop; it was around café size. There was a whole section dedicated to One Piece since it was one of the popular ongoing anime and manga. Corazon noted all the merchandise of the casts. "Wow,"

"We need to hide anything that would reveal you to be a Marine," Sora told him.

XXX

"They're taking an awfully long time," Machvise noted.

"Well, Cora-san and Sora needed some bonding time," Hana said. Her phone rang. "Hello?"

 _"Hana, you can bring them down to the shop now,"_

"We'll be there in a bit," Hana told her friend before hanging up. "Let's go everybody!"

While they were walking Gladius asked, "Why didn't we all go with that red haired woman? It would've been faster,"

"Fufufu," Doflamingo chuckled. "Like Hana-chan said before, those two need some bonding time,"

 _'H-He called me Hana-_ chan _!'_ Hana's legs wobbled with each step now. Baby 5 helped to keep her steady. "Thanks Baby 5,"

"You needed me!" Baby 5 grinned. "So I helped!"

"What do you mean by bonding time-dasuyan?" Buffalo asked.

"Didn't you notice the way Corazon looked at Sora?" Diamante responded. "Corazon's obviously in love! We're letting them get to know each other and then we're gonna get them to go on a date,"

By the time they had gotten to the anime shop, the sun had risen. They entered the shop and Hana gave a troll smirk to Sora. "What?" Sora asked.

"Nice feathered coat you got there," Hana pointed to Corazon's coat that was still on the red head's shoulders.

Sora blushed. "Well you see, it was really cold earlier on the way here so he offered his jacket. He wouldn't let me refuse,"

 _'They're already on the boyfriend jacket phase!'_ Hana mentally squealed. _'They'd make a great couple!'_

"Where's Corazon?" Pica asked.

That was the first time Pica had spoken in Hana's presence. The pirates all watched her reaction carefully. "Ee!" Hana squealed. "Pica, your voice is _so_ adorable!"

"A-Adorable!?" Pica faintly blushed.

"Take it as a compliment," Sora whispered.

"Thank you Hana," Pica thanked.

"But Pica's right; where's Cora-san?" Hana looked around.

"He's in the changing room," Sora answered. "I think I heard him fall a few times on the way there,"

XXX

Corazon came out dressed in a whole different attire. He wore an orange t-shirt, jeans, black sneakers, and a green coat. "So…" He scratched the back of his neck. "How do I look?"

Sora stared at him, admiring the klutz's appearance. She could see part of his chest due to the top few buttons left undone. "Wow…" _'He's kinda hot—STOP SORA! No! Don't think that!'_

Hana pushed Sora's lower jaw upwards to close her friend's mouth. "She thinks you look good, Cora-san,"

"Thanks," Corazon said. "I picked out a couple similar outfits too,"

"Why don't you try those on while we also pick out our clothes?" Doflamingo suggested to his little brother.

While the rest of the crew looked through the choices, Corazon reentered the fitting room and came out in his different clothing choices. Most of them were simple and plain. A few had stripes. One shirt had a large red heart in the center of the pink fabric, but Corazon really liked it. Every time Corazon showed off his clothes, Sora was left to stare at him. If the fabric was thin and tight enough, she could catch a glimpse of the outline of his muscles.

By the time Corazon had showed off his last of his clothes, Sora's face was bright pink. "Are you alright?" Corazon asked.

"I-I just need a breath of fresh air!" Sora dashed outside. People had already began to take to the sidewalks and streets, meaning it was around seven in the morning. They had another hour left before the anime shop was actually set to open. Sora walked down a few streets and into an alley, leaning against the brick wall. _'What's wrong with me today?'_

"You like Cora-san," Hana had followed Sora to the alley. Normally, Sora wouldn't be caught off guard like that and would've easily been able to sense her.

"W-What?" Sora stuttered.

"You're falling in love," Hana told her.

"That's ridiculous!" Sora claimed but couldn't stop her face from heating up. "He and the others just showed up in my house in the middle of the night! How can I fall in love in that short time!?"

"Love is a mysterious thing," Hana said.

"I hardly know anything about him!" Sora pointed out.

"Get to know him then," Hana suggested.

"I don't fall in love!" Sora snapped before heading in the direction back towards the shop.

XXX

"Is Sora getting sick?" Corazon asked his brother.

"Fufufu," Doflamingo grinned as he tested his mobility in his new clothes. "You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" Corazon raised a brow.

"You saw how she reacted to you when you showed your different attires," Doflamingo told him.

Corazon frowned. "Stop it, Doflamingo. That joke's getting old and annoying,"

"It's not a joke," Doflamingo said. "She's attracted to you and you're attracted to her,"

"You are wrong," Corazon denied.

Sora returned to the shop. "I'll pay for all of this," She quickly rang it up on the cash register. "Now let's get going back to the mansion before my boss gets here,"

Hana and the Donquixote Pirates watched as Sora and Corazon left together. Hana shook her head while petting Rocinante. "They may deny it but they like each other,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sora and the Pirates**

 **Title:** Sora and the Pirates  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Twenty one year old Kagawa Sora wasn't much of an anime fan. Somehow, a twenty four year old Donquixote Doflamingo and his crew appeared in her house! Now Sora must find a way to send them back. If only that blonde man would stop staring at her…Sora's dark past also begins to catch up to her.  
 **Warnings:** Possible OOCness

* * *

They returned to the mansion without too much attention. Most people had stared at them due to their large statures, but luckily they had changed their clothing so they wouldn't immediately be recognized as the Donquixote Pirates by One Piece fans. They were also lucky that most of those morning people were rushing to work or school.

However, Sora noticed that something was wrong. First of all, the front door was unlocked and slightly ajar. Secondly, the lights were on, a small stream of light seeping between the curtains on the windows. Sora looked at the cars parked along the street. "That van's new here," She glanced at the white van.

"There are intruders in your house," Corazon deduced.

XXX

The driver of the van was watching them with binoculars. He took out a walkie-talkie. "She's not alone!"

 _"What!? There was no mention of her having people over!"_

"Remain clam," The driver ordered. "Escape through the back and retreat,"

 _"Roger that,"_

XXX

Rocinante jumped out of Hana's arms and ran towards the back of the house. "Rocinante!" Sora chased after her cousin's dog, Hana and the others following them. As she turned around the corner, Rocinante stopped and growled at three people who all wore ski masks. Rocinante charged towards them, baring his fangs.

"Roci!" Sora rushed to the dog.

A gunshot rang out.

"SORA!"

A searing burning pain was felt in Sora's shoulder. She placed a hand to it and felt a warm fluid. Glancing down, she saw the crimson liquid seeping through her clothes. _'I…got shot?'_

"You shot the girl!" One of the intruders shouted to the one who had fired the bullet.

"I was aiming at the dog but she came out of nowhere!" The shooter claimed.

"Let's scram!" The third one snapped.

Hana and Corazon rushed to Sora's side, applying pressure in attempt to stop the bleeding. Sora's legs felt like jelly and she couldn't hold herself up, allowing Corazon to support her. "It's going to be okay, Sora," Hana told her.

Darkness crept on the edges of Sora's vision and the world around her began to blur. _'Am I…dying?'_

"Don't close your eyes," Corazon pleaded. "Keep them open!" His eyes were full of worry.

 _'I…can't…'_ Her vision completely faded to black.

XXX

 **Beep…**

"She's starting to wake up!"

 **Beep…**

"Shh! Not too loud,"

 **Beep…**

Sora slowly opened her eyes. "Sora," Corazon asked. "How're you feeling?"

"Like shit," Sora mumbled. "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital," Corazon informed. "You were rushed here in what Hana said was an ambulance,"

"Where's Hana?" Sora questioned, noticing her friend and the dog weren't in the room.

"Dogs aren't allowed in here so she went to speak with the men in blue clothes," Doflamingo informed.

"They're cops, the police," Sora said. She winced as she shifted a bit. _'Ow!'_

"Don't strain yourself," Corazon advised.

"How long was I out?" Sora asked.

"Around two hours," Corazon answered.

"What happened to those guys?" Sora questioned.

"We stopped them from escaping," Doflamingo informed. "Didn't break a sweat,"

 _'D-Did they_ kill _them!?'_

"Don't worry," Corazon assured her once he noticed her worried expression. "They're still alive,"

"Do you know who they were?" Corazon asked. "Their original objective was to kidnap you,"

 _'Kidnap me? I know it seems like I'm rich since I live in a mansion, but they could have just stolen whatever was in the house,'_ Sora furrowed her brows, deep in thought. "I'm guessing they didn't want money,"

"It's highly unlikely," Hana entered the room. "I had Baby 5 take Roci-chan with them back to the house,"

"You sure they'll remember the way?" Sora asked.

"Relax," Hana said. "At least their sense of direction isn't Zoro,"

"Zoro?" Doflamingo questioned. "Don't you mean zero?"

"Nope," Hana smiled. "Zoro will get lost so easily even with someone leading him. I also drew them a pretty accurate map,"

"So what did the police say?" Sora asked.

Hana's smile disappeared and was replaced with a serious expression. "They're the underlings of Kirigawa Soro,"

Sora's eyes widened. "Kirigawa…Soro?"

"Who's Kirigawa Soro?" Corazon asked.

"Sora's older brother who murdered their parents," Hana informed.

"He wanted me to shoot our parents," Sora whispered, trembling. "He handed me the gun but I refused. He forced my hands into shooting position and aimed at our parents…"

Noticing that Sora was panicking from reliving the memory, Corazon put a hand to her shoulder. "I won't let him get to you. I promise,"

Hana and Doflamingo looked to each other. "We'll go check on the others. Corazon, you should stay here with Sora,"

XXX

Sora had dozed off and was sleeping. Corazon sat beside her bed, watching the red haired woman. _'Why do I care about her this much?'_ Corazon thought to himself. _'I care about her in a different way than how I care about my friends in the Marines,'_

 _"You like her, don't you?"_

 _'Was Doffy right?'_ Corazon asked himself. He then shook his head. _'No. He's wrong. I don't like her, at least not in that way. We're more of acquaintances now rather than strangers,'_

"No…Stop it…"

Corazon turned his attention to Sora, who was mumbling something. She was still asleep though.

"I don't want to…Stop! Don't kill them!" Now she was shifting around in the bed.

"Sora?" Corazon gently shook her shoulder. _'She must be having a nightmare,'_

"Soro stop! They're our parents!"

"Sora, wake up!" Corazon shook her a bit harder this time.

Sora slowly opened her eyes, tears streaming down. "C-Corazon?"

"You were having a nightmare," Corazon told her.

"I-I k-k-killed my p-parents…" Sora sobbed.

Corazon didn't know how to react to Sora's tears. So he did what his mother had done when he cried; he brought Sora into a hug. "You didn't kill them,"

"T-The g-g-gun was in _my_ h-hands!" Sora argued.

"Silence," Corazon created a sound barrier so they wouldn't disturb the other patients nearby. "Sora, you didn't pull the trigger by your own accord,"

"But I still killed them!" Sora shouted.

"Sora, look at me," He tilted her chin upwards. "You are not a murderer. Your brother, Kirigawa Soro, is,"

"I couldn't stop him!" Sora screamed.

"And I couldn't stop my brother too," Corazon told her. "Doflamingo murdered our father when we were kids. All I did was beg him to stop…I didn't try to pry the gun away from him. All I did was cry and beg. At least you tried to resist," Corazon let Sora continue to cry into his chest, patting her back.

 _'I guess she and I share some things in common,'_ Corazon mentally admitted. _'I lost my mother when I was six and my father when I was eight. Doflamingo was the one responsible for Father's death. But Sora's had it worse. She was forced to shoot them by her own older brother. I'm not sure what Kirigawa Soro wants with his sister but I won't let him take her!'_

XXX

A thirty year old man sat at his desk, dressed in a black suit with a raven printed on the back. The raven was a dark purple and nearly blended in with the rest of the fabric. He rested his elbow on his desk, leaning his head into his right palm. Crimson bangs fell due to this movement, but his emerald eyes could clearly see his laptop's screen.

 _BREAK IN AT KAGAWA MANSION!_

 _This morning, a group of three men broke into the Kagawa Mansion while a fourth man stayed in their getaway vehicle, a white van._

 _When twenty one year old Kagawa Sora returned home, she and her companions sensed that something was off. Their puppy, a Labrador retriever named Donquixote Rocinante whom they were watching for Kagawa's cousin, ran towards the back door and found three of the suspects._

 _A single bullet was fired from the culprits' gun, hitting Kagawa's shoulder. She collapsed from shock and blood loss._

 _The group of friends that Kagawa was with at the time quickly apprehended the culprits, including the getaway driver. They were beaten to unconsciousness, but were still alive when authorities came. Police described some of the injuries "as if it were inflicted by sharp strings."_

 _Upon further interrogations, police have discovered that not only were the men charged with breaking and entering, but they had planned to kidnap Kagawa. All four men confessed to be working under a man named Kirigawa Soro, a murderer that had last been seen fifteen years ago. The connection between Kagawa and Kirigawa has yet to be reported._

 _Kagawa had been brought to the hospital and is expected to make a full recovery. A man identified by the friends as Kagawa's boyfriend is said to be staying by her side._

"So those pirates haven't killed her yet," The man said. "How unexpected. I thought they surely would have murdered her,"

 _A man identified by the friends as Kagawa's boyfriend is said to be staying by her side._

He narrowed his eyes. "Boyfriend?" His lips curled into an evil smirk. "Looks like I'll have more fun hurting you, my dear little sister,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sora and the Pirates**

 **Title:** Sora and the Pirates  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Twenty one year old Kagawa Sora wasn't much of an anime fan. Somehow, a twenty four year old Donquixote Doflamingo and his crew appeared in her house! Now Sora must find a way to send them back. If only that blonde man would stop staring at her…Sora's dark past also begins to catch up to her.  
 **Warnings:** Possible OOCness

* * *

"Hana!" Sora pointed to the news article on her phone's screen. "Explain the meaning of this!"

"Obviously the reporters would want to know why there are cops at the Kagawa Mansion," Hana told her.

Sora pointed to the last line of the article. "A man identified by the friends as Kagawa's boyfriend is said to be staying by her side,"

"I don't see what you're upset about," Hana lied, knowing full well why Sora was pissed.

"I don't have a boyfriend and you know it!" Sora growled.

"Oops," Hana smiled. "I must have let it slip that you were dating someone, specifically a tall, blonde, clumsy clown,"

"I'm not clumsy," Corazon quickly denied but was ignored.

"Explain this picture then," Hana showed Sora a photo of Corazon cradling Sora as she cried into his chest.

"Delete that photo!" Sora reached out to grab the phone but winced as a pang of pain was felt at her shoulder.

"Don't strain yourself," Corazon advised. "You were just discharged this morning,"

"Aww, Cora-san is worried about his girlfriend," Hana teased.

"Shut up Hana!" Both of them snapped.

"How about we make a deal?" Hana offered. "You both spend the whole day together tomorrow and if you still claim to not like the other, then I'll stop,"

"Did you forget that Soro is after me?" Sora pointed out. "And weren't you the one that called Cora-san hot, cute, sexy, macho, and adorkable?"

"Don't worry, we'll be watching you guys from afar," Hana assured her. "So you wanna take on the offer or not?"

"Fine," They both reluctantly agreed.

"Oh yeah, here's your phone," Hana handed the device to her friend. "It was damaged a bit from your fall but nothing too bad. Just a little scratch but I fixed it up. You should give your cousins a call though; they must be really worried since the incident was in the news. Don't worry, the pirates weren't seen on camera,"

Sora turned her phone on and dialed her cousin's number, putting it on speaker so that she could eat her bag of chips.

 _"Sora! Are you okay!? Who the hell hurt you! We'll track them down and kick their asses!"_

"I'm fine, Skai, Kai, Daichi," Sora assured. "As for who hurt me…it was Soro's underlings,"

 _"S-Soro!? But that's impossible! No one has any record of him for years!"_

"It seems he's gonna resurface again," Sora said. "Can we change the subject?"

 _"Okay. So…you have a boyfriend?"_

"S-Shut up!" Sora blushed, nearly choking on her chips. "I'm still single! Hana just gave false info!"

 _"If you're gonna get a boyfriend, make sure they're kind, hot, and adorkable! Someone with a personality similar—or exactly—like Cora-san's!"_

Sora coughed. "Daichi, why are you and Hana shipping me with Corazon!?"

 _"You two would make an interesting couple! An adorkable clown and a serious author!"_

"I'm hanging up now," Sora ended the call.

XXX

The next morning, Sora and Corazon were forced to fulfill their end of the deal. Once they had both woken up, they had to sit next to each other during breakfast. "So," Hana said. "Share some info about yourselves. Start with your favorite color,"

"Mine is yellow," Corazon informed.

"I like black," Sora stated. "It represents darkness,"

An awkward silence followed. "Seriously?" Hana groaned. "Now ask about favorite foods and other stuff!"

"I like cabbage, lettuce, and umeboshi," Corazon told Sora.

"Salad I guess," Sora shrugged. "As long as it's edible and tastes good, I'll eat it,"

"Now Cora-san, you ask a question," Hana said.

"Uh…" Corazon scratched the back of his head. "What's your favorite animal? Mine is the swan,"

"Mine too," Sora claimed.

 _'Time to initiate protective girlfriend,'_ Doflamingo thought. "Corazon, your favorite animal is the flamingo,"

"Actually I prefer swans—"

"No," Doflamingo interrupted. "You like flamingos the most,"

"Leave him alone," Sora growled. "He likes swans. You can't force him to like flamingos,"

 _'Now for the protective boyfriend,'_ Doflamingo stood up, towering over her. "Who are you to order me around? Seems like you've forgotten that I have the String-String Fruit,"

Corazon stood up. "Doffy, leave her alone,"

 _'Hook, line, and sinker,'_ Doflamingo smirked. "Protective of your girlfriend much?"

That turned Corazon to a sputtering mess. "S-Shut up! She's not my girlfriend!"

XXX

The first activity of the day was a romantic walk in the park. The park Hana had chosen had a long pathway with beauty all around. The Donquixote Pirates were a couple feet behind the couple as they walked through the pathway, Corazon tripping ever couple steps. "They really want us to become a couple," Sora sighed.

"My brother doesn't usually act like this," Corazon said. "Sorry,"

"It's not your fault that they're being annoying," Sora told him.

Suddenly, Rocinante ran ahead of them. He was barking happily as he rounded the corner, stopping. "Roci, aren't you supposed to be with Hana?" A pink haired fifteen year old girl petted Rocinante's head.

"Daichi?" Sora asked. "Why are you here?"

"We're here because we're gonna find Soro and kick his ass!" An eighteen year old boy with messy blue hair walked over to Daichi's side.

"Honestly Kai, you're already eighteen so you should already be smart enough to know that we won't be able to find Soro on our own," The last person to join was another eighteen year old boy with messy black hair.

Daichi noticed Corazon. "Wow, when I suggested a boyfriend with Cora-san's personality, I didn't think you'd also get one that's willing to cosplay as him! He even has Cora-san's height!"

"Doflamingo's still better," Kai said.

"Fufufu," Doflamingo and the others decided to join them. "Who do we have here?"

Kai stared at Doflamingo. "No way! You managed to also find a Doflamingo cosplayer!?"

"Hey you," Daichi said to Corazon. "I'm gonna test you on your knowledge of Cora-san. What's his real name?"

"Donquixote Rocinante," Corazon answered.

"What foods does he dislike?" Daichi interrogated.

"Pizza and bread," Corazon replied.

"What foods does he like?" Daichi continued.

"Cabbage, lettuce, and umeboshi," Corazon told her.

"Daichi, stop bothering Sora's boyfriend," Skai said.

"We're not dating," Corazon claimed.

"Sorry, we were told that you guys were together," Skai held out his hand. "I'm Kaishi Skai, Sora's cousin. These two are my younger siblings, Kai and Daichi,"

"Donquixote Rocinante," Corazon introduced himself, shaking the offered hand.

"I meant your real name," Skai said. "We already know you're cosplaying as Corazon,"

"Skai, he's the real deal," Hana smirked. "They all are,"

"C-C-C-Cora…san…" Daichi whispered, staring at Corazon with wide eyes. She then jumped onto him. "CORA-SAN!"

"Hey Doflamingo!" Kai called towards him. "Corazon is a Ma—"

Sora was quick to react and covered her cousin's mouth. "Marvelous guy. Yes, we know that,"

Kai pushed Sora's hand away. "No he's a Ma—"

"Magnificent _pirate_ ," Sora covered her cousin's mouth once more.

Skai hit the back of Kai's neck, knocking him unconscious. "I'll take him home. Daichi, let go of Cora-san,"

"NO!" Daichi refused. "He's _mine_!"

"I'm twenty two," Corazon pointed out.

"I don't care!" Daichi still held onto him.

"Daichi, Corazon is _Sora's_ boyfriend," Hana reminded.

"Oh right," Daichi let go. "So when's the wedding?"

"We are _not_ dating!" The duo snapped.

"Oh look at the time, it's nearly twelve," Hana said. "Time for a picnic!"

XXX

"So what was that Kai squirt going to say about Corazon?" Doflamingo asked.

"He was calling Corazon marvelous, magnificent, majestic, and manly," Sora lied, coming up with words that started with ma.

"More like that's what you think of him," Hana teased.

"Shut up!" Sora growled. "Anyway, how can we have a picnic if we don't have anything with us?"

"Got you covered!" Hana took out a picnic basket.

"Where have you been keeping that all this time?" Sora asked.

"That's a secret~" Hana started spreading out the picnic blanket and the food. "For today you two will be eating cheese, crackers, chopped apples, chopped melons, strawberries, bananas, and let's not forget desert; chocolate!" She and the rest of the Donquixote Pirates then began to leave. "We'll be across the street, enjoying some pizza,"

Corazon and Sora were left alone. "So…guess we should start eating?"

Sora took the knife and spread some cheese on the crackers as she knew better than to trust a blade with Corazon. She then took some skewers and made varieties of fruit combinations. They both ate in silence, not really speaking.

A few minutes later, they heard rustling in the bushes. "Hana, are you here to tell us to start a conversation and get to know each other?" Sora asked. She received no response. "Hana?" She stood up and walked towards the bushes. "If you're trying to creep us out, it's not working,"

Suddenly, a person jumped out and grabbed Sora. He had a bandana covering the lower half of his face and wore a black baseball cap and sunglasses. The man held a knife to Sora's throat. "You're coming with me,"

"Let her go!" Corazon got to his feet.

"No," The man refused.

Corazon charged at him. A stinger came out of nowhere and Corazon barely had time to dodge. "A scorpion tail!?"

"I ate the Scorpion-Scorpion Fruit," The man claimed.

Corazon prepared to attack once more but his clumsiness caused him to trip. The man took advantage of that and stung him in the chest. Corazon began to feel intense pain but refused to give the man the satisfaction of his screams. _'Sora…'_

Before the man could escape, his body began to move on his own. He was forced to release Sora and then pinned to the ground. Doflamingo and the others had come back, Doflamingo fuming. "Anyone who hurts my brother will be put to death," He wrapped his strings around the man's throat, applying more pressure little by little.

"Sora are you alright?" Hana, Skai, Kai, and Daichi rushed to the red head's side.

"Corazon?" The rest of the Donquixote Pirates kneeled beside the klutz.

Corazon was gripping at the sting site. "It hurts,"

"You're lucky I didn't use my venom on you!" The man rasped out, despite being suffocated.

"No one gave you the right to speak!" Doflamingo slammed his foot to the man's head.

The man attempted to use his scorpion tail to sting Doflamingo but Doflamingo grabbed it, tearing it off. Blood spurted and the man scream in pain. Doflamingo immediately shut the man up by using his strings to sew it shut. "Bring him to the mansion," Skai said. "We can't let anyone see us here or the cops will be called. Can you guys move him quickly?"

"Kid, we're notorious pirates," Diamante pointed out. "Of course we need to be skilled in speed too, not just power,"

* * *

 **I need a theme song for CoraSora. I'm thinking…** _ **Superluv**_ **by Shane Dawson? Do you guys think that song fits Corazon X Sora?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sora and the Pirates**

 **Title:** Sora and the Pirates  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Twenty one year old Kagawa Sora wasn't much of an anime fan. Somehow, a twenty four year old Donquixote Doflamingo and his crew appeared in her house! Now Sora must find a way to send them back. If only that blonde man would stop staring at her…Sora's dark past also begins to catch up to her.  
 **Warnings:** Possible OOCness

* * *

The man was tied up to a wooden chair in the basement. "Who are you?" Skai demanded. "Who do you work for?"

The man laughed. "It's obvious that I work for Kirigawa Soro! As for my name? Like it matters!"

"How do you have a Devil Fruit?" Skai asked.

The man laughed once more. "Obviously I'm from the One Piece World!"

Skai had to stop himself from strangling the man. "Doflamingo, I'll leave the interrogation to you and your family. I don't want to have blood on my hands,"

"Fufufu," Doflamingo grinned. "Make sure to keep the door closed. Wouldn't want the neighbors hearing his screams,"

The man continued to laugh. "As if your torture will faze me!"

XXX

Skai had left the Donquixote Pirates alone with the stranger and joined the others in the living room. Sora had applied first aid to Corazon and had given him some anesthetics for the pain. "Does it still hurt?" Sora asked.

"It's mostly numb and I can feel a bit of pain," Corazon answered. "But I can handle it,"

"Aww," Hana snapped a photo with her phone. "This will be great for your wedding slideshow,"

Sora glared at her friend. "Is now really the time to ship us together?"

"Yes because the girlfriend is tending to the boyfriend's wounds," Hana replied.

"How are we friends again?" Sora mumbled.

A few minutes later, the Donquixote Pirates had finished the interrogation. A serious expression was on Doflamingo's face as he was not grinning like a maniac. He approached Corazon and without warning, he threw him across the room. Corazon collided with the wall but didn't sustain any serious injuries. "Doffy, what the hell!?"

"Behehehe!" Trebol laughed. "That serves you right, traitor!"

"Traitor?" Daichi looked around. "Skai, where's Kai?"

"Right here," Kai was standing beside Doflamingo.

"You're a Marine!" Doflamingo yelled at Corazon. "The bastard down in the basement told us and Kai confirmed the info!"

"Kai you idiot!" Skai snapped.

Sora helped Corazon back up. "I won't let you kill him!"

"Out of my way," Doflamingo ordered. "Unless you want to die too,"

"Doflamingo, we're supposed to be shipping the two together!" Hana reminded.

"Then they can be together in the afterlife," Doflamingo responded. "I do not forgive betrayal,"

"But he's your brother!" Hana argued.

"I'll forgive him with death then," Doflamingo took out his pistol and aimed it at Corazon.

"What if he stays here?" Skai suggested. "What if, when we find a way to send you guys back to the One Piece World, Corazon stays here so that he can't give more information to the Marines?"

"That doesn't forgive the fact that he betrayed me," Doflamingo answered.

"Skai, we'll be ruining the timeline if he stays here," Daichi reminded.

"The timeline was already ruined when they appeared in our world," Skai pointed out. "Doflamingo, you and your crew can continue staying here in our world without anyone bothering you guys if you don't kill Corazon,"

"I can kill you all with the flick of a finger," Doflamingo threatened.

"Everyone in this world knows your guys' pasts and weaknesses," Skai told him. _'And the author of One Piece can probably alter your guys' abilities if he adds it to the plotline,'_ "Besides, don't you want us to help you guys get back to your world? The One Piece only exists in that world," _'But no one knows what the One Piece is except for Oda-sama,'_

"Fine," Doflamingo agreed. "We'll find this Soro guy and return to our world while Corazon stays here with his girlfriend,"

"We're not attracted to each other," Sora claimed.

"Yes you guys are," Doflamingo said.

"Do you have any information about Soro or not?" Sora wanted to change the subject. _'Stupid flamingo,'_

"He said something about a big shock at a convention," Kai answered.

"Did you check if he had a cell phone or any other forms of communication?" Skai asked.

"He had none," Kai informed. "What convention was he talking about though?"

Hana did a quick search on her phone. "There's an anime convention next week,"

"So we only have one week to prepare," Skai said. "I'm pretty sure we can get our hands on some bulletproof vests and small handguns. Maybe a few knives for extra precautions,"

"You three are not going to the convention," Sora told him. "Soro is dangerous and who knows how many Devil Fruit users he'll have with him?"

"Soro may be your brother but he's also our cousin so he's ours to deal with too," Skai argued. "We'll stop him and his army. Then we'll send those guys back to their world," He pointed at the Donquixote Pirates.

"After they're gone, you and Corazon can go on another date!" Hana added.

"We're not attracted to each other!"

XXX

Sora kept telling herself that she was not attracted to Corazon. _'But…why was I worried about him when Doflamingo threatened to kill him? He's just an anime character. But why did I feel so happy and_ relieved _when Skai said Corazon would stay here?_

Sora put a hand to her face. "Maybe I'm just losing my mind,"

 _"You're falling in love. Love is a mysterious thing,"_

Sora shook her head. "Hana can't be right. I can't fall in love,"

"You can't fall in love or you just don't want to?" Hana asked from outside of Sora's window.

"How did you get up here?" Sora questioned.

"I climbed up," Hana tried to enter. "Could you unlock this window?"

Sora sighed and got up, opening the window for Hana. "Why are you here?"

"To help you realize your feelings for Corazon," Hana answered.

"I don't love him," Sora claimed. "How could I love a fictional character?"

"Like I said before, love is a mysterious thing," Hana said.

XXX

Corazon sat in his room, reading a book that Sora had leant to him. He heard knocking on his door and placed the bookmark between the pages, standing up to see who it was. As soon as he opened the door, he immediately wanted to close it but his older brother was too fast. "Let me guess, came here to kill me?" Corazon asked.

"Fufufu, that would be great but no," Doflamingo entered the bedroom and shut the door behind him. "Since I still have nothing to do, I decided to continue being a matchmaker,"

"I do not like Sora that way," Corazon denied as he walked back to his bed and picked up the book.

" _Sure_ you don't," Doflamingo said sarcastically. "Just like you weren't staring at her hips while she cooked breakfast,"

Corazon placed his hand on Doflamingo's shoulder. _'Calm,'_ "Doffy, I appreciate the big brother act but I do not like her romantically," He then returned to his book, letting his brother chat away.

A few seconds later, Doflamingo noticed that he wasn't able to hear his own voice. In fact, when he tried to speak he succeeded in the motion but failed to make a sound. _'What the hell?'_

The bedroom door opened without knocking and Sora entered, dragging Hana with her. "Corazon, can you please make Hana shut up about shipping us?"

Corazon tapped Hana's shoulder. "Calm,"

Now Hana was also mute. She pouted and looked to Doflamingo. She grabbed Corazon's notepad from the stand and wrote down a note. **"It's Cora-san's Devil Fruit, the Calm-Calm Fruit,"**

Doflamingo flicked his fingers, causing strings to appear on Corazon's throat. "D-Doffy stop!"

Sora sighed. "He wants you to undo Calm on both of them,"

Corazon did so and the two could speak once more. "Just leave us alone," Corazon said.

"Since you're getting annoyed by this, it's more the reason to continue," Doflamingo grinned. "Fufufu, I said I wouldn't kill you, not that I won't annoy you,"

"Get out of my room,"

XXX

Dinner had a tense atmosphere. The Donquixote Pirates were glaring at Corazon as they ate. Skai, Daichi, Sora, and Hana were ready to defend Corazon if needed. Kai was just happily eating his meal. "So," Kai began. "Who should we cosplay as for the anime convention?"

"I have Sora's costume picked out!" Hana said. "The Donquixote Pirates and Corazon can go as their selves,"

"I don't like your enthusiasm about my costume," Sora shook her head.

"I'm dressing up as Luxray," Hana answered. "What about you three?"

"I'm going to be Akai Shuichi from Detective Conan," Skai answered.

"I'm going to be Bepo," Kai added.

"And I'm gonna be the child version of Law," Daichi said.

"So how are we going to bring the weapons inside?" Hana asked.

"I got that covered already," Skai said. "The guns will be covered in cardboard so that people will think it's a fake. It'll take a lot of gluing and taping, but it'll work,"

"Hey guys," Kai asked. "Should we feed the guy in the basement?"

"No," Skai, Daichi, Hana, and Sora said.

"Yes," Corazon protested. "He's still a human being…a human-scorpion being…"

"He stabbed you in the chest with his scorpion stinger," Sora pointed out.

"You guys aren't doing anything about Doffy and his crew," Corazon argued.

"That's because they can kill us," Skai replied. "If we were able to overpower them, they'd be locked up in the basement with that scorpion guy,"

* * *

 **So this story is nearing the end. Sora and Corazon will come in terms with their feelings the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sora and the Pirates**

 **Title:** Sora and the Pirates  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Twenty one year old Kagawa Sora wasn't much of an anime fan. Somehow, a twenty four year old Donquixote Doflamingo and his crew appeared in her house! Now Sora must find a way to send them back. If only that blonde man would stop staring at her…Sora's dark past also begins to catch up to her.  
 **Warnings:** Possible OOCness

* * *

Somehow, they had gotten through the week without the Donquixote Pirates actually killing anyone. The prisoner was still chained and gagged in the basement. "What are we going to do with him after you guys leave?" Skai asked.

"Fufufu," Doflamingo grinned. "We can get rid of the body,"

"He's a non-canon anime character," Skai told himself. "It shouldn't matter if he dies. It's not real murder if he's fictional,"

"Where's Sora?" Corazon asked, looking around.

"Your girlfriend's getting into her cosplay costume," Daichi answered. "Hana's helping her to apply the makeup,"

"HANA!" Sora screeched, interrupting the conversation before Corazon could deny the relationship.

The said woman had bolted from the room, rushing behind Doflamingo. "Her costume's great!" Hana grinned.

Sora stormed into the room dressed in her cosplay outfit. She wore a white t-shirt with pink hearts, white jeans, black shoes, a black feathered coat, and a red hood with heart tassels. On her face was makeup with four blue spikes under her eye and lipstick on her lips extending outwards. Not only that, but her hair had been dyed blonde. "Why the hell did you make me a female version of Corazon!?"

"You and Corazon are going as a couple!" Hana answered.

"Why do I even bother anymore?" Sora groaned.

Corazon had been staring at Sora as soon as she ran in. _'She looks g—what am I thinking!? There's no way I could love her! Besides, even if I did it's not like she returns the feelings,'_

"See?" Hana pointed towards Corazon. "Even your boyfriend likes your outfit,"

"We're not dating!"

"Let's go to the convention!" Hana marched towards the door. "There's no time to change!"

"I hate you so much right now," Sora said. "Sometimes I wonder how the hell we're even friends,"

XXX

At the anime convention, Sora and Hana paid for everyone's pass and they entered. Inside the convention center were multiple booths that sold fan art, foods, plushy, anime clothes, and a lot of other things. There were other One Piece cosplayers, some using stilts to appear the same height as their character. There were a lot of tall people in One Piece. A stage had been set up in the front.

"Where did Sora and Corazon go?" Hana asked, realizing the two had left.

"They ran away _together_ ," Doflamingo smirked.

"They better not elope!" Hana said. "I want to be at their wedding!"

"I have strings to reel them back in, remember?" Doflamingo reminded.

"We'll just let them have some time alone together," Hana grinned. "Then we'll track them down—"

"I don't think that's necessary," Senor Pink said, pointing to one of the screens hanging around the convention center.

 _"Looks like we have a Corazon couple singing together!" A person standing in front of a karaoke machine said._

 _"No, no, I don't sing!" Sora claimed._

 _"Neither do I!" Corazon added._

"Oh hell yeah!" Hana took out her phone and started to film the screen. "They better sing!"

 _They tried to leave but the crowd wouldn't let them. They looked to each other. "We have no choice," Sora said._

 _"Of course you don't!" The person with the microphone grinned. "The song is Superluv by Dawson Shane! I know it's only a one person song, but take turns singing each verse!" They were each given a microphone as the song began. "The woman sings first and then the man,"_

 _Sora gulped. "I'm running out of time. I hope that I can save you somehow. If I, if I had super powers…I'd save the world and you would be mine, mine,"_

 _"Have no fear, your hero is here," Corazon sang. "My super sense is telling me that danger is near. I'm getting close to you so I can watch your back. A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack,"_

 _"But I'm not a superhero," It was Sora's turn. "I'm not that kinda guy. But I can save you baby, give me a try,"_

Doflamingo looked at the location of the karaoke machines and the crowd of people. He flexed his fingers, using his Parasite strings to attach to his brother and his brother's girlfriend. He then had them add motions as they sang. On the screen it was visible that they were annoyed by Doflamingo's strings.

"They are both pretty good singers," Senor Pink commented.

"I dragged Sora to singing lessons with me," Hana explained. "Looks like it paid off,"

 _"'Cause I'm running out of time," Corazon continued. "I know what I came to do and I didn't come to lose. So I'll fight until you're mine. And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down tonight,"_

"Perfect song for that couple," Baby 5 giggled.

"Yeah-dasuyan," Buffalo agreed.

XXX

 _The song ended and the two kissed. A few seconds passed, their eyes wide when they realized what they were doing. Both were blushing a deep crimson when they separated. "Soru!" Corazon fled._

"Hey Hana," Doflamingo said. "I wasn't using my strings when they kissed,"

"I _knew_ it!" Hana cheered. "They do like each other!"

"We were caught up in the song!" Corazon shouted, approaching them.

"Your shoulder's on fire," Hana told him.

"Ahh!" Corazon quickly patted out the flames. "I blame Doffy! This coat is self-igniting!"

 _"Your boyfriend suddenly disappeared!" The man at the karaoke machine said. "And he said 'Soru.' Does that mean he was the real Corazon?"_

 _But Sora was too shocked to respond. She did the only thing she could think of: run away from the crowd._

"I'll go get her," Hana said before leaving.

"Weren't you the one singing with your girlfriend on screen?" A passerby asked Corazon.

"W-We aren't dating!" Corazon claimed, once again using Soru to escape.

"Woah, how'd he do that!?" The passerby exclaimed.

"Young Master, what are we going to do now?" Jora asked.

"Mind as well enjoy this place until that Soro guy shows up," Doflamingo answered.

XXX

Sora was in the women's bathroom. Luckily, she was the only one there and no one else was with her. She turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on her face. "What is wrong with me?"

And then Hana appeared out of thin air, as if she had used Soru. However, she did not know how to use Soru. "You're in love,"

Sora didn't even attempt to deny it. Instead she asked, "How can you be so sure?"

"Do you get butterflies when around him?"

Sora did notice that she was a bit nervous around Corazon. However unlike being around the Donquixote Pirates, she didn't feel fear towards him. She slowly nodded her head.

"How often do you think about Cora-san?"

At first, she didn't really think about him too much. She thought that whenever he came to her mind, she was just being cautious like she was of the others.

"Do you enjoy his presence?"

Sora had to admit, she would rather be alone with Corazon rather than Doflamingo. Well, to be fair the clown's older brother was a murderous psychopath.

"Did you enjoy the kiss?"

At first, she had been shocked that they had been kissing each other. They had wanted to blame Doflamingo's strings, but she knew it was her own actions. After realizing what they were doing, she didn't deepen the kiss nor did she pull away. They separated when the need for air was unbearable. She didn't hate the kiss, no she definitely didn't hate it. She meekly nodded.

"You love him," Hana repeated.

"I love him," Sora whispered. "I love Corazon…" Tears welled up. "I love him…I love Donquixote Rocinante…" The tears fell.

"Hey, hey!" Hana grabbed some paper towels and wiped away the makeup and tears. "Why are you crying?"

"I love him," Sora repeated. "But we don't belong together," She fell to her knees, sobbing.

"What do you mean?" Hana crouched beside her. "You two love each other,"

"But he's an anime character," Sora reminded. "He needs to return back to the One Piece world. If he doesn't…Law will die and the timeline will be messed up. I know that when he finds out that he saves a little boy, he'll want to return to his world to save him. He's the type to risk his life to save someone else,"

Hana wasn't sure how to respond to that. Sora was right; Corazon would want to save Law. He'd most likely die getting the Op-Op Fruit to Law, similar to canon except Doflamingo would be prepared to kill his brother.

XXX

Corazon walked past several stands, munching on some cabbage rolls he purchased with the money Hana had given him. He stopped in front of a booth showing sad anime deaths. His jaw dropped when he realized he was on the list. Clicking his name, the video began to play.

 _Corazon was covered in bullet wounds, bandages stained crimson. He was leaning against a chest. "Affected by the White Lead Disease, he was doomed to die in three years," Corazon was aiming his gun at Doflamingo. "But he got over it," He shakily stood up. "He's not the same Law…who lost track of himself and came to visit a crazy pirate that day,"_

 _Doflamingo was also pointing a pistol at his brother. Law banged on the side of the chest._

 _"There is nothing he can gain from you since you're like a child of destruction!" Corazon shouted. "Leave him alone now! He is free!"_

 _Tears formed in Law's eyes at those words. Bullets were fired, Doflamingo pulling the trigger._

Corazon couldn't continue watching. Deciding that he needed a smoke to calm down, he took the elevator up to the roof. Leaning on the railing, he placed a cigarette between his lips and lit the end. He quickly patted the flames on his shoulder out before taking a deep inhale and exhaled the smoke.

 _'I die saving a little boy,'_

He looked at the city around him. "This place is peaceful. There's no need to be constantly worrying about pirates,"

 _'But I must return to my world,'_ Corazon thought. _'I do not belong here. I have a mission: stop Doffy. If I risk my life for that boy, he must mean a lot to me. I'll save him too. I can't stay in this world,'_

He then paused, remembering the kiss a few minutes ago.

 _'I…I love her,'_ He took inhale from his cigarette. _'I love Sora. But I'm constantly denying my feelings…because I'm afraid. I'm afraid of being rejected. I'm afraid I'll be alone, like I was after Father's death. Even if I do love her, I can't be with her,'_

Suddenly, all of the lights went out.

* * *

 **Soro will show himself in the next chapter.**


End file.
